Long term objective is to develop, implement, and field test a program to provide parents, and adolescents who are experimenting with but not yet addicted to drug use, with knowledge and skills to intervene in such use and preclude its progression to addiction. The program will be based on research-validated risk factors known to be predictive of potential drug abuse, and model of social development in relationship to family, school, peer, and community groups. The program will concentrate on those risk factors which can be addressed within the social group of the family or extended family, and will be designed to be delivered by professional counselors or intervention specialists. Post-training evaluations of DRP's present prevention program "Preparing for the Drug Free Years" indicate a large demand for an equivalent early intervention program. Phase I will research additional content requirements, the most effective delivery techniques, redraft a preliminary curriculum on the basis of the information gathered, and draft a program to train leaders of the family program.